


Floods, Boxes & Tickle Fights

by highsintheskies



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsintheskies/pseuds/highsintheskies
Summary: Mia has been gone for two days and the apartment gets flooded.





	Floods, Boxes & Tickle Fights

Inspired by @paperlanguages fic on tumblr ['Box or Bin?' ](http://paperlanguages.tumblr.com/post/183314471821/box-or-bin)

 

_Sonntag 19:02_

 

The last time Mia had stayed in bed this long her eyes were red from crying, cheeks puffy and earphones plugged in to drown out the rest of the world around her. But, in the span of two days, her world had changed, again, much like she had been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions and events the past three weeks of her life. She hoped from this point on, her life would be much calmer, similar to the state her heart was in at that very moment while she was wrapped up in Alex’s arms. She lifted her head slightly to look up at her boyfriend (as she’s done a million times over the last couple of days since professing her love for him and having him say those words back). His eyes were closed, hair a shaggy mess across his forehead, and his fingers were absentmindedly drawing patterns on her back every few seconds. When the curves of his lips began to lift, Mia quickly closed her eyes and laid her head back down pretending to sleep but she knew she had been caught.

“Can’t get enough of my face?” Alex opened one eye to look at Mia, cheekily daring her to deny it. In turn, Mia had to use all of her power to suppress the smile that would automatically burst out onto her face every time he looked at her.

“Just checking if you’re asleep so I can finally make my escape…” She didn’t think the stupid grin on his face could get any wider, but it did. It didn’t matter. She had his exact expression mirrored on her face.

Alex loosened his arms and unfolded them, making a big gesture to show that she was free. “You can go but you and I both know that you really don’t want to.”

Mia shook her head, fully knowing that he was right but before she could resume her position in his arms, her phone began to chime with notifications. Groaning, she picked it up, quickly scanning the messages from Hans. As her mind began to process what Hans and Linn were telling her, she shot up to lean against the headboard. Alex gingerly followed, turning his body towards her, waiting for her to tell him what was going on. When Mia finally put her phone down, punctuated with an exasperated sigh, he knew that the peace that had previously enveloped them was over and the realities of the outside world had come crashing down.

“My apartment’s flooded.”

“Seriously?”

Mia could only nod in disbelief. She had only been gone for two days and the pipes burst. Alex moves closer to envelope her in a hug and place some light pecks against her cheek. She turns her head towards him.

“I guess I need to go home and check on the damage.”

Alex buries his face in her neck and nods. “Mmmmm…I’ll drive you”

“Ok. And if it’s really bad…”

Before she can even finish the sentence Alex cuts her off with a kiss.

“Don’t worry, Hotel Hardenberg is always at your service.”

“Do I get a discounted rate?”

“For you, it’s free…”

Mia cocked an eyebrow knowing that there was some sort of catch.

“…but tips would be appreciated”

She could only stick out her tongue in response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Mittwoch 11:38_

 

Placing his hands on his hips, a sheen of sweat glistening on the back of his neck, Alex surveyed the work that he and Mia has managed to do over the last four hours. Alex was never much of an early riser, but the relief on Mia’s face when Linn informed her the previous day that she had located a new apartment and the worry that creeped onto her frown of her eyebrows a few moments later when told they had to move the next day, was enough for Alex to volunteer his services at seven in the morning. (That, and also the fact that he loved Mia and would do anything for her).

They had managed to dismantle the bed (miraculously, most of Mia’s furniture and belongings hadn’t been touched by the water damage or were salvageable), and packed three boxes and were in the middle of sifting through of some more of Mia’s things in order to decide what was going to be thrown away, donated or packed. While Mia had gone out to grab some snacks and drinks for the two of them, Alex patiently stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out what are to tackle next. Mia didn’t have too many things, but he knew that she liked things to be organized and done in order.

Alex spotted some photographs that had been strewn across the floor during the packing and he quickly flipped through them admiring the flawless beauty that was his girlfriend, and even took some quick snaps of them on his phone. As he moved to put them back, he knocked over some books, but as he went to re-stack them and place them into a box, a heavily creased piece of paper caught his eye. Flattening it out against his leg, what he saw caused an amused chuckle to escape his lips just as Mia walked through the door.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d be slightly offended that you decided to keep a picture of Jonas’ junk.”

Realizing what he was holding, Mia hastily placed the cocoa and sandwiches down onto one of the packed boxes, lunging at Alex, but unable to snatch the paper away. He smirked at her while holding the paper above her head, just out of reach. She glared at him, but it only caused him to smile more.

“So, why do you have this?”

Knowing that he wouldn’t let it go, Mia shrugged, feigning nonchalance in the hopes that he would eventually move on to another topic. When he continued to stare at her waiting for an explanation, she sighed.

“Kiki gave me a copy. The bell rang so I stuffed it in my bag and forgot to throw it out.”

Alex nodded, willing to drop the subject, but wanting to tease Mia just a little bit more. He traces an imaginary question mark on her forehead, and mock-gestures a thinking pose. Mia tries to swipe the paper that he was still holding, but when that doesn’t work, she begins to tickle him, tackling him to the ground. He lands on his back with a thud, but secures his arms around Mia before she can hit the floor.

“Just admit that you liked me already.”

Mia shakes her head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but Alex continues their little war and tickles her side, causing her to erupt with laughter.

“I won’t admit to anything.”

Alex continues to tickle her, while peppering her nose, cheeks, ears and neck with kisses. Unable to take it any longer, and stomach hurt from laughing, Mia raises her arms signaling her admission of defeat. Satisfied and still smug from his discovery, Alex hoists them both up off of the floor, but making no further comments. Mia sighs in relief and makes a move to retrieve their snacks so that they can eat and finish packing. As she hands Alex his cocoa, she beams up at him, causing him to look at her in confusion.

“What?”

“I’ll admit to one thing now though…I wish that picture was yours.”


End file.
